Painful
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Rated T, even though this is extreme fluff. China wakes up in the hospital the day after Japan brutally attacks him. How'd he get here, anyways? Maybe Russia knows.


Russia x China

Cheesey One-shot I wrote in class one time. Enjoy~

China opened his eyes to the sound of robotic and constant beeping sounds. He glanced around for a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in a small white room that appeared to be a hospital room. China tried to sit up but instantly laid back down feeling enormous pain shoot up through his back. China frowned, remembering bits and pieces of the night before.  
>He had found Japan on his front porch, so he offered him a snack. Next thing he knew, Japan had unsheathed his katana and attacked him. China passed out soon after; his last vision of Japan staring down at him with confused and hate filled eyes.<br>Slight confusion passed over China as he wondered why he was in the hospital and not bleeding to death on his living room floor. Maybe Japan had brought him here? Impossible; Why would Japan attack him then help him? Either way, China was happy to be alive. China Looked over and saw a black bag resting on a nearby chair. He didn't recognize the bag as his own and it didn't look like something a doctor would just leave in a patients room. China closed his eyes and thoughts about where he had seen a bag like that before.  
>China heard a door click shut and opened his eyes to see his large Northern neighbor in the doorway. "Russia, aru?" China asked sitting up a tad. Russia smiled widely with a shocked and happy expression on his face. "China, you're awake, da?" He said walking over to the bed. "I'm so glad you are awake. It was getting a little boring sitting in the silence…" Russia said quietly.<br>China noted Russia's bloodshot eyes and his messy hair along with the cup of coffee he held in his hand. "Russia…. How long have you been here, aru?" China asked. Russia pulled up a chair and sat right beside China with a tired smile. "Well, I found you on the floor of your home last night with that deep gash on your back, so I brought you here. I have not left since." Russia said looking down. China winced at some pain in his back, slightly taken back by Russia's words.  
>"If.. you don't mind me asking, da? Could you tell me who did this to you?" Russia asked. China grimaced, not wanting to answer, but he did so anyways. "…Japan, aru." China said looking down, letting his loose hair act as a curtain around his face. If Russia could hate Japan any more than he already did, he would. The only reason he didn't strangle the boy till he was blue in the face was for China's sake. "I'm sorry, this must be hard on you, da?" Russia said, looking at China's ebony hair. China held back his tears, for he would not let his emotions swing out of control in front of Russia.<br>Yes, China would never forgive Japan for what he has done. No, he didn't understand why it even happened in the first place. What had he done wrong? He always took great care of Japan, treated him like he was worth something, and raised him up to be a good nation. Where did China go wrong? Maybe..  
>"Russia, aru…." China started, looking up at the Russian with water filled eyes. "Did I do something…. Something wrong to Japan…? What did I do to deserve that…" China asked, whispering the last part and even leaving off his beloved 'aru'. Russia understood what he was really asking. What did he screw up to possibly cause this? "China, you never did anything wrong, da? Japan shouldn't have don't that. You're…" Russia said softly, catching himself before finishing. China looked up at him, waiting to see if he'd finish what he said. Russia sighed. "You're wonderful, perfect, beautiful… should I go on, da?" Russia said, his face slightly flushed as he took China's hand in his own. China's face bloomed into a full out blush as he stared down at their intertwined hands. "N-no… Not anymore, aru. I'll have this horrible ugly scar on my back!" China almost yelled, laying back down and burying his face in the soft hospital bed pillow.<br>Russia lightly rubbed China's back extremely lightly, right in the middle of China's wound. China flinched at first but slowly fell into it. "Russia.." China gasped out. Russia pulled away, his face flushed from the way China had said that. "Jao… please call me Ivan." China looked up at him. "Y-Yiwan?" China said, his Chinese accent changing the pronunciation. Ivan blushed deeply, even if China wasn't saying it correctly, it was still hot as hell to him.  
>"S-say it again, Jao?" Ivan asked as China sat up a little more. "Yiwan.." Yao said, but was cut off by a pair of warm, vodka stained lips lightly pressing to his own. Yao was in slight shock, letting his face burn red as Ivan claimed his lips. But it ended soon as Ivan pulled back and looked Yao in the eyes. Ivan smiled and pecked Yao on the head. "Jao, to be honest, I had be coming to your home to do exactly that, da?" Ivan admitted, lightly playing with Yao's hand in his own. For some reason, Yao was not as shocked as he had expected. Maybe it was all the times he had caught the Russian spying on him, maybe it was from the Sunflower Ivan picked and gave him every week, or maybe it was how the he always cheered him up when he was down. Yao didn't know, but all he knew was that Ivan had taken his heart a long time ago, even if Yao was just now realizing this.<br>"I can… understand if you don't feel the same way, da?" Ivan said, releasing Yao's hand. China almost face palmed. "Yiwan…. You are so full of it, aru." Yao said before grabbing Ivan's collar and yanking him down into a passionate kiss, that even shocked Ivan. But all that shock faded away and Ivan returned the kiss before lightly pulling away. "I love you, you big oaf, aru…" Yao said, earning a bear hug from Russia. "Yiwan! Careful, my back…" Yao said. Ivan chuckled and pulled away smiling.  
>"So Jao…. When you're all better, you'll become one with me, da?"<br>"…..No,aru…Aiya!"

….. A few days later, Yao changed his answer ;)….

End~


End file.
